Earthbound: The War Against Giygas
by Brandon Stickney
Summary: I decided make Earthbound a readable story for those who would rather read than play it, getting a copy of Earthbound cost over one hundred dollars so reading this cost a lot less, it isn't perfect though, Ill be sure to revise my writing once in a while


**Earthbound: The War Against Giygas**

Chapter One: Ness' Adventure Begins

The year is 1995 . . . Onett, a small town in Eagleland . . . Ness's house . . .

Ness is an selfless, courageous, and adventurous boy of thirteen who finds his existence will decide the fate of the universe. Unknown to him, he has great power hidden within him. . . (Note that during this story, note that Ness and his 3 friends don't speak much)

Ness, fast asleep in his bed is soon woken up by a rather disquieting crashing noise in the middle of the night. He gets out of bed and heads down the hallway to see what his sister makes of it.

**Tracy:** Hey, bro. Did the sound wake you up? Were you freaked out?

He just takes no notice of his sister and afterwards goes downstairs to see the commotion.

**Mom: **What was that noise? Ness, you don't seem scared. Are you nuts? And now you want to check it out? . . . Oh . . . Okay. You'll sneak out of your room anyway, even if I asked you not to. At least change out of your jammies before you go.

Ness comes back in blue shorts, a yellow and blue striped shirt, a yellow backpack, and his favourite red baseball cap.

**Mom:** Be careful! Come home as soon as you can.

Ness glances at his dog King for a couple seconds and is surprised by what he hears!

**King: **(Beside humans, dogs also sleep at night. Why aren't you asleep?)

Ness soon goes outside to find himself blocked off by police roadblocks that are just notorious in this town.

**Local Man: **I want to return home, but the road is closed. People are taking this meteorite situation too seriously!

**Lowly Police Officer:** Don't panic! It's just a . . . meteorite that . . . fell! I just wanna . . . go home!

**Zealous Police Officer: **Onett police are infamous for closing roads if something is going on. We're going for the world record!

Ness, realizing that he could not go into town decided to go to his best friend Pokey Minch's house next-door. When he walks in, he is greeted by his younger brother Picky.

**Picky: **Pokey ran out of here to chase after a police car. He said "Picky, you should stay home." So I'm home watching our house. Mom and Dad aren't home yet. They went out to an elegant restaurant.

He heads back out figuring the only way is up, up the hill just behind his house. Apparently it's the only way not blocked off by the police.

**Strict Police Officer: **Don't you know what time it is? Get yer butt home, pronto!

He continues up the hill and finds many police have surrounded the area to investigate, but the majority of police don't seem to mind Ness being around. Mysteriously, Ness finds a present at base of the hill; he opens it and finds a bread roll! As he continues, he sees Lier X. Agerate's (Liar Exaggerate's) house on the hill and is briefly greeted by him, but seems to be holding a secret back. Near the top of the hill he finds Pokey and a police roadblock keeping Pokey from disturbing.

**Pokey: **You can go home now. Tomorrow I, Pokey, will tell you more about the strange meteorite. I'm fine here, but you're bugging the officers!

**Annoyed Police Officer: **Nice timing, Ness. Will you do something about Pokey? He's driving me nuts. Are you two friends?

**Ness:** Yes. (Exasperated)

**Annoyed Police Officer: **And you live in the house next to his . . . I see . . .

Ness decides his try at convincing Pokey to go home is futile and decides to head back home. He is greeted by his Mom before he heads in as his mom has been waiting for some time now.

**Mom:** Welcome home, Ness. It's not necessary to talk about it tonight. It's late, scoot off top bed now.

Ness: Okay mom, I'm starting to get tired anyways "yawn".

Later that night . . .

Ness is awakened by a very annoying repetitive knock at the door. He simply cannot ignore it and decides to go to the door and answer it.

**Mom:** My land! Who could be knocking at the door at this time of night? Would you answer it?

He approaches the door, but before he can even touch the doorknob, Pokey runs in and has a panic attack!

**Pokey: **Hey! L-L-Listen to what I've got to say! When I took Picky to the place where the meteorite landed . . . Oh! Good evening ma'am. You're looking lovely as usual. *snicker* Anyway, as I was saying, the police that were guarding the meteorite landing left suddenly to deal with the Sharks, they're local ruffians, and they were really going wild. Suddenly, I noticed that Picky was gone. I blame the cops . . . it certainly wasn't my fault at all. When my dad gets back, I know I'm gonna get it . . . You're my bestest friend. Won't YOU help me find Picky?

**Ness:** What's the worst that could happen?

**Pokey: **OK, good buddy! Let's blow this popsicle stand . . . Before you go, why don't you say goodbye to your mom. Don't you agree, ma'am?

**Mom:** I know that the dog is unreliable, but you should take King along. The cracked bat in Tracy's room could help out at a time like this . . . No matter what anyone says, you're a courageous, strong boy. You're my very own natural born fighter . . . You'll go far . . . Remember to "Go for it!" But, I think you change out of your jammies before you leave.

Ness comes back fully dressed once again and with he cracked bat ready to take on this new challenge.

**Tracy: **You might get hungry along the way so here is a cookie, good luck!

Ness glances at King again to see what he gets out of him.

**King: **(Do you want me to go with you?)

**Ness: **(Yes)

**King:** (I guess I have no choice. Let's go.)

**Pokey:** Alright, you start on ahead and I'll follow you from a safe distance. Let's get going!

Before they even get a chance at the door, they are interrupted by a phone call. Ness answers it; it's his dad calling to make sure that Ness gets everything he needs. Dad is still at work, but that's no surprise at all.

**Dad: **Hello, it's your dad. "Work to exhaustion when you're young . . ." Have you ever heard a weird saying like this? Just remember, I'm always behind you 100%. Don't be afraid. I know that you're brave. You can do it! Don't forget to call me periodically during your adventure. I can make a record of your progress when you call me. Oh yeah, I deposited $30 into your bank account. Do you have you ATM card? Withdraw your money whenever you need. Good luck, m'boy! I feel like such a hero! What? Well, the father of a hero, at least. Wa ha ha!

Ness is finally able to get going after all of the delay. Soon they head out only to find a runaway dog that appears to be quite angrier than usual, Ness approaches him carefully, but the dog attacks! The dog bit Ness! King started barking and Pokey complained to Ness! Ness hit the dig with the bat as hard as he could! The runaway dog was tamed!

**Pokey: **That dog better stay down or I'm gonna lay down some of my karate moves on him!

_Ness felt a strange feeling and realized the power of Psi Lifeup Alpha. He is more than the eye can see isn't he?_

Ness fought snakes, birds, and runaway dogs up the hill until he reached Lier X. Agerate's. He was puzzled by how the animals started to turn vicious. He used _Psi Lifeup Alpha_ and his wounds disappeared!

**Lier: **I was too busy to investigate, but I heard a child's voice on the hilltop. I'm a busy man, but when I do a job, I do it well. I'm a man's man.

They soon reached the top of the hill to find Picky sleeping by a tree peacefully.

**King: **Awooooof! (If I knew this was going to be such a scary place, I wouldn't have come along . . . I'm outta here!)!

**Picky:** Wha-! Oh! You woke me up . . . Pokey! I've been looking all over for you . . . You see, Pokey got scared and ran away . . . Well, I'm glad you're okay at least . . . Let's go home now. I bet Mom and Dad are worried sick about us. Geez! Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the real big brother.

**Pokey:** Ness! Do you hear a buzzing that sounds like a bee flying around?

**Ness:** Actually, Yes I do hear it, I wonder what is!

**Pokey:** Yes! You can hear it!

(bzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzz) Suddenly, a column of light engulfs the meteorite and then a bee like figure appears from nowhere!

**Buzz Buzz: **I bee I am . . . not . . . I'm from ten years in the future. And, in the future, all is devastation . . . Giygas, the universal cosmic destroyer, sent all to the horror of eternal darkness . . . . . . . However, you must listen! Where I am from, there is a well-known legend that has been handed down from ancient times. It says "When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and will reveal the path of light." You, see it is my opinion that you are that boy, Ness. This I believe . . . . . . Giygas' monstrous plan must have been set in motion somewhere on Earth . . . if you start to confront the enemy immediately; you may have time to counter the evil intentions of Giygas. Three things are of the utmost importance: wisdom, courage, and friendship. . . The legends from the ancient times tell of three boys and a girl who defeat Giygas . . . I will tell you more later. Go now! And do not be anxious about the future. You have much work to do Ness. Thank you for listening to my long story. You are as exceptional as I expected you to be . . .

Ness now knows that he has a lot more to do than he originally thought out!

**Pokey: **Ness! It looks like you're really in trouble this time! Three boys, he said? . . . Uhhh . . . I'm not one of those three am I? . . . . . . 'Cause . . . I'm not into this kind of thing at all . . . Geez. My heart is almost pounding out of my chest! . . .

They continued down the hill to return Pokey and Picky home, but stopped to talk to Lier X. Agerate for a second.

**Lier: **Ness, buddy . . . I have something to tell you, and only you. Can you come visit me later, alone?

Ness continued down the hill, but was curious by how all of the animals were gone; he made nothing of it and continued down the hill where he was nearly at his house when a bright light flashed and a mysterious looking metallic alien appeared out of nowhere.

**Starman Jr.: **It has been a long time Buzz Buzz. You've successful at foiling Master Giygas' plans. But . . . Buzz Buzz, you must now surrender. You're no longer a hero, but just a useless insect. I'll stomp you hard!

Starman Jr. blocked the way! Buzz Buzz used _Psi Shield Sigma _quickly! Ness not knowing what to expect, prepared for the worst! The Starman used _Psi Fire Beta, _but the psychic shield made it disappear! After a minute of battle, the Starman suddenly disappeared!

**Buzz Buzz: **Whew! . . . I was taking a big chance there . . . He came from ten years in the future to kill me, so we can't relax yet! From now on, you'll be fighting enemies sent by Giygas, as well as humans who have evil thought. They'll definitely make trouble in your adventure! Animals are also becoming violent due to Giygas' influence over the evil in their minds! It is the truth, so listen!

Afterwards they headed for Pokey's house where they spoke to Pokey's Dad and Mom, Aloysius and Lardna.

**Aloysius: **I'm really sorry that my kids troubled you so much . . . Both of you are really going to get it now!

Aloysius and the kids go upstairs for their punishments; Ness hears a smacking sound from upstairs, it must be pokey getting smack for being such a stupid coward.

**Aloysius:** By the way, I would be happy if you left sometime soon. I'm tired of your family living next door. We've loaned your father a lot of money. It may have been a hundred thousand dollars or more . . . Well, I guess it really could have been less, but because of the loan, my family and I now live in poverty!

**Lardna:** My husband is much too lenient with the children. Oh well, nice guys finish last. That's the story of our life . . . Ayaaaeee! I think it's a dung beetle! I'll smash your guts out! *smack!*

**Buzz Buzz:** Agh! *gasp* I was . . . . . . much weaker than I thought . . . . . . So you must now begin on your adventure . . . see . . . you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh, I just remembered . . . Listen to my final words . . . to defeat Giygas, your own power must unite with the Earth's . . . the Earth will then channel your power and multiply it . . . There are eight points you must visit. Make these places your own . . . Each of these locations is "Your Sanctuary." One of them is near Onett. It is called "Giant Step." Go there first . . . Do you understand?

**Ness:** *nods quietly*

**Buzz Buzz:** All right. You are a very intelligent young man . . . and . . . Oh! The pain! . . . Everything is getting dark . . . urgh! . . . *gasp* . . . Before I pass on, I want to give you something . . . It is the Sound Stone. You can record the melodies from the eight "Your Sanctuary" locations into this stone. It is an awesome item . . . It's already dawn outside . . . But it doesn't matter to me. I'm fading fast . . . Argh! *gasp* . . . . . .

Despite the tragedy of Buzz Buzz's demise, he knew what he must do! As he headed by home to get some sleep he was interrupted by a large man with beard wearing a suit that came from the sky out of nowhere!

**Picture Guy: **Pictures taken instantaneously! I'm a photographic genius, if I do say so myself! Okay, get ready for an instant memory! Look at the camera . . . Ready . . . Say, "fuzzy pickles."

**Ness: **Fuzzy pickles! *smiles*

**Picture Guy:** *flash* Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories . . .

After doing what he set out to do, the picture guy flew off again into the distance leaving Ness to his business. Ness walked in and was welcomed by the warming hand of his mother!

**Mom:** You're back! Don't bother yourself with talking now, you look too tired. Mothers understand these things. Eat some steak and scoot up to bed. After Ness's quick nap, he set off to find the "Giant Step" to fulfill the first of eight "Sanctuaries." Before he left once again, he glanced at dog and got a reply.

**King:** (I don't wanna go out anymore. I don't care if everyone thinks I'm a stubborn mutt.)

He set off strong and confident, apparently the animals nearby didn't seem to prove much of a threat now. As he headed into town he saw these strange looking teenagers dressed in funky costumes that didn't seem to kosher . . .

End of Chapter One


End file.
